csifandomcom-20200225-history
Esteban Navarro
Vina Navarro Alfred Navarro |occupation = Doctor |path = Serial Killer "House Cleaner" |mo = Strangulation Eye removal Throat slashing |victims = 3+ killed 1 killed by proxy 2 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Kuno Becker |appearance = Look Who's Taunting }}Esteban Carlos Navarro, a.k.a. "The Miami Taunter", is a serial killer who appeared in season ten of CSI: Miami and is a significant enemy of Horatio Caine. Background Esteban's history is not well known at this point. What is known is that he is a doctor at a local clinic and that his father develops condominiums and has connections in City Hall. He started torturing and killing prostitutes who entered his clinic, the first being a girl named Nikki Cervano. He then targeted another girl who came in with her by the name of Angela Olson. Season Ten Look Who's Taunting While Esteban was torturing Angela her sister Jennifer was out looking for her and Esteban called her using Angela's phone. He told her that her sister was going to die and that she can say goodbye one last time. She asks what his name is and he replies that his name is Anton LeDoux. This lead to a tombstone where they found the body of Nikki and the police started investigating and eventually it turned to Esteban when his unique foot-shoes implicated him. The CSIs tried to obtain evidence of Esteban's guilt but were stopped at every turn by Esteban's father and an old rival named Scott O'Shay. While they didn't find direct evidence they were eventually able to find Angela and rescue her before she was killed. Esteban wasn't worried though and simply stated that next time he would abduct and kill both sisters. Dead Ringer After this the news of the Miami Taunter gets out and the city is in chaos of the appearance of a new serial killer while the CSIs keep trying to gather evidence against Esteban. But then a new victim is found on the beach and his alibi for the murder is the CSIs surveillance detail. They try to find evidence against him while investigating new suspects. Esteban tries to intimidate a girl into an alibi but she fails to provide one and Esteban and his bodyguard are arrested. While investigating new evidence arises in the murder of the new girl named Vanessa Tillman that eventually leads to a man named Michael Galliver. He confesses to murdering her as well as the other victims. The CSIs believe him on Vanessa but not the others but don't get the chance to prove it when he is killed by Esteban's bodyguard and is "cleared". It turns out that the whole thing was arranged so Esteban could get away with murder. Rest In Pieces Another Miami Taunter victim, as well as a 30 year old skeleton are discovered on the Navarro beach property, and evidence links it to Diego, Esteban's father. The CSI team believe that Diego is then responsible for the murder of the John Doe, as well as the Miami Taunter murders, and charge him. However, at the committal hearing, evidence is thrown out of court because of Delko's relationship with Elizabeth Clarke. Vina Navarro is introduced, and she is Diego's mother. The skeleton is revealed to be Diego's father, and in a scuffle, Diego is shot by Vina, supposedly in self-defense. Due to this, Esteban's murder room, as well as the missing eyeballs are discovered, and Esteban is charged with the Miami Taunter murders, and although it is not shown, it is assumed that he is found guilty, on account of DNA evidence at the scene. After the court hearing, it is revealed that it is Vina, in fact, who killed Diego's father, and forced her son to cover it up. She then shot him in an attempt to prevent him from disclosing this fact. She then flees the country, while telling Caine that she looks forward to meeting him again. Law and Disorder He is mentioned when Samantha Owens was accused of mishandling evidence and he was let out of prison due to his lawyer, Darren Vogel's, claims. After this it is unknown if he was re-imprisoned or set free altogether. Modus Operandi Esteban targeted prostitutes who came to his clinic. He would pick them up in Liberty City in his car, drive them to a secluded location, and bind them. He then tortured his victims by burning them before calling someone who loved them and telling them to say goodbye one last time before they died. He then tortured them again by choking and cutting them out to the point of almost killing them. Esteban then revived them with epinephrine to start the process all over again. His signature was removing their eyes while they were alive and put them in a jar as trophies. He then killed them, either by strangulation or slashing their throats, and then dump their bodies wherever it was convenient. Known Victims *Numerous unnamed victims killed prior to Look Who's Taunting *2011: **October 13: Nikki Cervano **October 14-15: Angela Olson **November 12: Vanessa Tillman *March 19, 2012: **Chelsea Bartlett **Kirk Armstrong Victims by Proxy *November 13, 2011: Michael Galliver Known Accomplices *Diego Navarro *Michael Galliver *Terrence Madsen Appearances Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Proxy Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:House Cleaners